max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Jefferson Smith
Jefferson Smith, sometimes referred as Commander Smith is one of the N-Tek Agents and an amazing jump jet pilot that works for Forge Ferrus. He also owns his own jump jet that he calls by "Lucille". Jefferson is voiced by Omari Newton and debuted on Come Together Part One. History Early Life Not much is known about Jefferson's early life, but probably joined N-Tek a long time ago, considering that he knows about some secrets that only older agents knows. Afterwards Max joined N-Tek, Jefferson became more active member of the organization, seen in Come Together Part Three when he, alongside with other agents, headed to THI to stop Miles Dread. Season 1 Come Together Part One Kat Ryan, Jefferson and Berto where in charge of capturing an Ultralink that was on space moments before three THI spaceships appeared. Jefferson eventually managed to destroy them with some difficulty and returned to the base with some scratches on the ship. Season 2 Ultralink Invasion Part One Ultralink Invasion Part Two Dredd Ascendant Animated Films The Wrath of Makino Dawn of Morphos Team Turbo When Mortum attacked N-Tek's Daedalus Platform, Jefferson was helping Molly and other agents to stabilize the base. He woke up Berto and moments later Mortum teleported into the base and eventually knocked down Jim and other agents. Upon seeing that, Jefferson tries to defeat the villain by hitting his back with a screwdriver, but he fails and is thrown in the wall. Kat later appears helping Jefferson to get up. Mortum ultimately teleports every agent in the base and keeps them as captives. Jefferson, alongside with other agents, is electrocuted and tortured by Mortum. Eventually though, Jefferson and the other agents are saved by Max Steel and his Team Turbo. Abilities Jefferson is among one of the best pilots of the world, possessing advanced science degrees and superior fighting skills. He knows how to manage N-Tek Blasters and have a precise aim. Jefferson also knows about astrophysics and quantum mechanics. Appearance Personality Jefferson is a nice, charismatic, cool-headed and smart person who usually don't have any major problems with his comrades. He likes to eat (As seen on A Germ of an Idea, he even have a secret room that only him can access which contains lots of candies) and sometimes is a little bit arrogant, as seen in Come Together Part One when he called Forge Ferrus by "old man". Like other agents, he also knows about the secrets that N-Tek hide and tried to hide them from Max just like Molly, Forge and Kat did. Jefferson is also highly respected by other N-Tek agents. In Earth Under Siege Part Two, after realizing that Forge lost an arm, Jefferson suddenly fainted, which points out that he might be somehow "fragile". In Turbo Deep Star Sea, Parker referred to him as "Commander Smith", which Jefferson thought that was interesting. Jefferson also has an special affection with his Jump Jet (Lucille). Relationships Katherine Ryan Jefferson and Kat are always seen together on missions or on the base. In missions, Kat and Jefferson mutually help each other, which could be observed in Come Together Part Three, when Kat climbed on Jefferson's hands to jump and destroy some Dread Naughts. In Earth Under Siege Part Two, Jefferson thought that it would be the last mission that he would be with Kat, so he was about to say that he loved her, but Molly appeared and defeated Ultimate Elementor before Jefferson could end the phrase. Commander Forge Ferrus According to a Bonus Clip, Jefferson said that he feels honored by working with Forge, also referring him as "sir". Sometimes Jefferson disobeys Forge's orders, as seen on Come Together Part One. Sometimes, when Forge is on dangerous missions, Jefferson is the second in-command. Maxwell McGrath Jefferson and Max have good terms. In The Secret Admirer, he said that he and Max are practically like brothers and could do anything for him and vise versa. In A Germ of an Idea, Max had an idea consisting in decrease his size to enter on Toxzon's body but Jefferson disagreed saying that it was out of the question. However, he later realized that it was the only way to stop the Daedelus Plataform from crashing, he accepted and even said that wouldn't tell anything to Forge. Molly McGrath Jefferson and Molly probably have good terms. In The Secret Admirer, Jefferson said to Max to say "hey" to Molly, which Max misunderstood thinking that he sent the flowers whose Toxzon sent to her in order to have her under his control. Quotes *"Smooth as a baby's behind!" - Dredd Ascendant Trivia * Jefferson is the only known N-Tek Agent that owns a Jump Jet. * Jefferson appears eating something like a sandwich or corn dog in the episodes that he appears. His favorite food is corn dog with mustard, since he appears eating one in the almost episode that he appears. * In one of N-Tek's files, it was revealed that Jefferson have exceptional abilities on skateboarding. He sometimes uses Max's board to skate. * He plays Max Steel: Turbo Warrior as CytroNova77 with an avatar of Ven Ghan. * In Team Turbo, due to the budget, he is voiced by Trevor Devall, who also voices Metal Elementor and Jim McGrath. Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:N-Tek Agents Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Max Steel Classic Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Omari Newton Category:Characters voiced by Trevor Devall